Dragon Ball
Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z'': Great Complete Collection''' (ドラゴンボール＆ドラゴンボールＺ 大全集, Doragon Bōru ando Doragon Bōru Zetto Daizenshū) or simply '''''Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z as fans have come to know it by, is a five disc CD soundtrack set of the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. It was released by on April 1, 1994 in Japan only. Track listing Disc One: Dragon Ball Song Collection #魔訶不思議アドベンチャー! Makafushigi Adobenchā!/Mystical Adventure! #Mr.ドリームを探せ Mr. Dorīmu o Sagase/Hunt for Mr. Dream #青き旅人たち Aoki Tabibito-tachi/The Blue Travelers #不思議ワンダーランド Fushigi Wandārando/Mystery Wonderland #武天老師の教え Muten Rôshi no Oshie/The Teachings of Muten Roshi #孫悟空ソング Son Gokū Songu/Son Goku Song #ウルフルハリケーン Urufu Harikēn/Wolf Hurricane #風を感じて Kaze o Kanjite/Feel the Wind #めざせ天下一 Mezase Tenkaichi/Aim To Be The Greatest On Earth #夢をおしえて Yume o Oshiete/Tell Me Your Dreams #レッドリボンアーミー Reddo Ribon Āmī/Red Ribbon Army #初恋は雲にのって Hatsukoi wa Kumo ni Notte/Riding on a Cloud is My First Love #燃えるハートで~レッドリボン軍をやっつけろ Moeru Hāto de~Reddo Ribon Gun o Yattsukero/With A Burning Heart: Defeat The Red Ribbon Army #悟空のGOKIGENジャーニー Gokū no GOKIGEN Jānī/Happy Journey of Goku #ドラゴンボール伝説 Doragon Bōru Densetsu/Dragon Ball Legend #ロマンティックあげるよ Romantikku Ageru Yo/I’ll Give You A Romantic Night #魔訶不思議アドベンチャー!(ニュー・リミックス・ロング・ヴァージョン) Makafushigi Adobenchā! (Nyū Rimikkusu Rongu Vājon) /Mystical Adventure (New Remix Long Version) Disc Two: Dragon Ball BGM Collection #魔訶不思議アドベンチャー!(TVサイズ) Makafushigi Adobenchā! (TV Saizu) /Mystical Adventure! (TV Size) #旅立ち Tabidachi/Setting Out #魔訶不思議アドベンチャー!(インストゥルメンタル) Makafushigi Adobenchâ! (Insuturumentaru)/Mystical Adventure! (Instrumental) #セクシーギャル・ブルマ Sekushī Gyaru Buruma/Sexy Girl Bulma #ドラゴンボールの謎 Doragon Bōru no Nazo/Dragon Ball of Mystery #ファンキー亀仙人 Fankī Kame-Sen’nin/Funky Kame-Sen’nin #大荒野 Dai-Kôya/Great Wilderness #妖怪出没 Yôkai Shutsubotsu/Phantom Apparition #野心 Yashin/Ambition #危険がいっぱい Kiken ga Ippai/Danger is Everywhere #神龍出現 Shenron Shutsugen/Shenlong Appears #ピラフとその部下 Pirafu to Sono Buka/Pilaf and His Henchmen #野性の少年 Yasei no Shônen/Boy of The Wild #亀仙流のきびしい修業 Kame-Sen Ryô no Kibishi Shūgyô/Strict Training School of Kame-Sen #第二十一回天下一武道会 Dai-Nijūikkai Tenkaichi Budôkai/The 21st Tenkaichi Budôkai #赤いリボン Akai Ribon/Red Ribbon #光るブルーの眼 Hikaru Burū no Me/Shining Eyes of Blue #殺し屋“桃白白” Koroshiya "Tao Paipai"/The Assassin "Tao Pai-Pai" #カリン塔のカリン様 Karin-Tô no Karin-sama/Master Karin of Karin Tower #第二十二回天下一武道会 Dai-Nijūni-Kai Tenkaichi Budôkai/The 22nd Tenkaichi Budôkai #ピッコロ大魔王の恐怖 Pikkoro-Daimaô no Kyôfu/The Terror of Piccolo-Daimaô #亀仙人最後の魔封波 Kame-Sen’nin Saigo no Mafūba/Kame-Sen’nin’s Final Mafuba #孫悟空の逆襲 Son Gokū no Gyakushū/Counterattack of Son Goku #波乱の天下一武道会 Haran no Tenkaichi Budôkai/The Tumultuous Tenkaichi Budôkai #因縁の対決!悟空とピッコロ In’nen no Taiketsu! Gokū to Pikkoro/The Fateful Confrontation! Goku and Piccolo #ドラゴンボールの贈り物 Doragon Bōru no Okurimono/Gift of The Dragon Balls #ロマンティックあげるよ(TVサイズ) Romantikku Ageru Yo (TV Saizu) /I’ll Give You A Romantic Night (TV Size) Disc Three: Dragon Ball Z Song Collection #CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA #あいつは孫悟空 Aitsu wa Son Gokū/He's That Damn Son Goku #燃えろ!ドラゴン・ソルジャーズ Moero! Doragon Sorujāzu/Burn, Dragon Soldier! #天下一ゴバン Tenkaichi Gohan/World’s Greatest Gohan #ピッコロさんだ~いすき♡ Pikkoro-san Da~isuki♡/I Lo~ve Mr. Piccolo♡ #戦(I・KU・SA) Ikusa (I-KU-SA)/Battle #まるごと Marugoto/The Whole World #ソリッドステート・スカウター Soriddo Sutēto Sukautā/Solid State Scouter #光の旅 Hikari no Tabi/Journey of Light #「ヤ」なことには元気玉!! "Ya" na Koto ni wa Genki-Dama!!/There’s A Genki-Dama In Bad Things!! #とびっきりの最強対最強 Tobikkiri no Saikyô tai Saikyô/The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest #HERO(キミがヒーロー) HERO (Kimi ga Hīrō) /Hero (You’re The Hero) #GIRIGIRI~世界極限 GIRIGIRI—Sekai Kyokugen--/At the Brink: The Earth’s Limit #青い風のHOPE Aoi Kaze no HOPE/Blue Wind of Hope #バーニング・ファイト~熱戦・烈戦・超激戦 Bāningu Faito—Nessen-Ressen-Chôgekisen--/Burning Fight: A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle #でてこいとびきりZENKAIパワー! Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Pawā!/Come Out, Incredible ZENKAI Power! #WE GOTTA POWER #僕達は天使だった Boku-tachi wa Tenshi Datta/We Use To Be Angels Disc Four: Dragon Ball Z BGM Collection #CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA(TVサイズ) CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (TV Saizu) /CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (TV-Size) #プロローグ&サブタイトルI Purorōgu & Sabutaitoru Wan/Prologue & Subtitle I #かつてない恐怖 Katsute Nai Kyôfu/A New Kind of Fear #あの世でファイト! Ano Yo de Faito!/Fight in the Afterlife! #孫悟飯とピッコロ大魔王 Son Gohan to Pikkoro Daimaō/Son Gohan & Great Demon King Piccolo #サイヤ人来たる!! Saiyajin Kitaru!!/Saiyans Arrive!! #天下分け目の超決戦!! Tenka-Wakeme no Chô-Kessen!!/The Fateful Deciding Battle!! #暗雲うずまくナメック星 An’un Uzumaku Namekku-Sei/Dark Clouds Swirl over Planet Namek #間にあえ!!ななつのドラゴンボール Ma ni Ae!! Nanatsu No Doragon Bōru Reach the Seven Dragon Balls in Time!! #恐怖のギニュー特戦隊 Kyôfu no Ginyū Tokusentai/The Fearsome Ginyu Special Corps #怪物フリーザVS伝説の超サイヤ人 Kaibutsu Furîza VS Densetsu no Sūpā Saiyajin/The Monster Freeza vs. Super Saiyan of Legend #消えるナメック星と希望 Kieru Namekkusei to Kibô/Planet Namek, Along with Hope, Vanishes #未来から来た少年 Mirai Kara Kita Shônen/The Boy Who Came From The Future #人造人間街へ… Jinzôningen Machi e.../To the City, Artificial Humans... #阻止せよ!セルの完全体 Soshi Seyo! Seru No Kanzentai/Prevent It! Cell's Perfect Form #死を呼ぶセルゲーム Shi o Yobu Seru Gêmu/The Death-Summoning Cell Games #大団円~もうひとつの結末 Daidan’en~Mô Hitotsu Ketsumatsu/The Finale: One More Ending #さよなら戦士たち Sayonara Senshi-tachi/Farewell, Warriors #でてこいとびきりZENKAIパワー!(TVサイズ) Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Pawā! (TV Saizu) /Come Out, Incredible ZENKAI Power! (TV-Size) #WE GOTTA POWER(TVサイズ) WE GOTTA POWER (TV Saizu) /We Gotta Power (TV-Size) #プロローグ&サブタイトルII Purorōgu & Sabutaitoru Tzū/Prologue & Subtitle II #ニューヒーロー登場 Nyū Hīrō Tanjô/A New Hero is Born #ANGEL #再開!天下一武道会 Saikai! Tenkaichi Budôkai/Reconvene! The Tenkaichi Budôkai #正義を愛する者! Seigi o Ai Suru Mono!/Those Who Love Justice! #僕達は天使だった(TVサイズ) Bokutachi wa Tenshi Datta (TV Saizu) /We Use To Be Angels (TV-Size) Disc Five: Theatrical Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z BGM Collection #魔訶不思議アドベンチャー!(TVサイズ・インストゥルメンタル) Makafushigi Adobenchā! (TV Saizu Insuturumentaru) /Mystical Adventure! (TV Size Instrumental) #神龍の伝説 Shenron no Densetsu/Legend of Shenlong #魔神城のねむり姫 Majin-Jô no Nemuri Hime/The Sleeping Princess in the Devil’s Castle #魔訶不思議大冒険 Makafushigi Dai-Bôken/Mystical Great Adventure #ロマンティックあげるよ(TVサイズ・インストゥルメンタル) Romantikku Ageru Yo (TV Saizu Insuturumentaru) /I’ll Give You a Romantic Night (TV-Size Instrumental) #CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA(インストゥルメンタル) CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Insuturumentaru)/CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (Instrumental) #ドラゴンボールZ Doragon Bōru Zetto/Dragon Ball Z #この世で一番強いヤツ Kono Yo de Ichiban Tsuyoi Yatsu/The World’s Strongest Guy #地球まるごと超決戦 Chikyū Marugoto Chô-Kessen/Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth #超サイヤ人だ孫悟空 Sūpā Saiyajin Da Son Gokū/Son Goku the Super Saiyan #とびっきりの最強対最強 Tobikkiri no Saikyô tai Saikyô/The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest #激突!!100億パワーの戦士たち Gekitotsu!! 100-Oku Pawā no Senshi-tachi/Clash!! 100,000,000 Powerful Warriors #極限バトル!!三大超サイヤ人 Kyokugen Batoru!! San Dai Sūpā Saiyajin/Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans #燃えつき炉ろ!!熱戦・烈戦・超激戦 Moetsukiro!! Nessen - Retsu Sen - Chô-Gekisen/Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle #銀河ギリギリ!!ぶっちぎりの凄い奴 Ginga Giri-Giri!! Bucchigiri no Sugoi Yatsu/The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy #銀河を超えてライジング・ハイ Ginga o Koete Raijingu Hai/Surpassing the Galaxy, Rising High Song Credits Disc One: Dragon Ball Song Collection #Hiroki Takahashi #Ushio Hashimoto #Hiroki Takahashi #Wonderland Gang #Kohei Miyauchi as Kame-Sen'nin #Masako Nozawa as Son Goku #Toru Furuya as Yamcha #Wonderland Gang #Hiroki Takahashi #Ushio Hashimoto #Wonderland Gang #Satoko Yamano #Wonderland Gang #Masako Nozawa as Son Goku #Hiroki Takahashi #Ushio Hashimoto #Hiroki Takahashi Disc Two: Dragon Ball BGM Collection 1. Hiroki Takahashi 2. Takeshi Ike 27. Ushio Hashimoto All other tracks are written and composed by Shunsuke Kikuchi. Disc Three: Dragon Ball Z Song Collection #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama & Waffle #Jun’ichiro Oda #Masako Nozawa as Son Gohan #Masako Nozawa as Son Gohan #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama & Ammy #Dragon Magic Orchestra; Spoken Lines: Tokio #Hironobu Kageyama & Kuko (Waffle) #Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama; Chorus: Shines #Hironobu Kageyama & Ammy #Hironobu Kageyama & Yuka #Hironobu Kageyama & Yuka #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama & Yuka #Manna #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama Disc Four: Dragon Ball Z BGM Collection 1. Hironobu Kageyama 19. Manna 20. Hironobu Kageyama 26. Hironobu Kageyama All other tracks are written and composed by Shunsuke Kikuchi. Disc Five: Theatrical Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z BGM Collection 1. Takeshi Ike 5. Takeshi Ike 6. Chiho Kiyoka 16. Hironobu Kageyama All other tracks are written and composed by Shunsuke Kikuchi. Category:Music Category:Albums Category:Dragon Ball media